sacred_acharmeddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Halliwell
Emily Halliwell is the middle child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born with the powers of Premonition, the ability to see future, present and past events in time, Empathy, the ability to read and feel one's emotions, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Emily possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Since the death of her parents, Emily, along with Prue and Charlotte, can access The Power of Three, as can her cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, creating two sets of Charmed Ones. Emily is a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, where she previously attended and her sister, Charlotte, currently attends. History Early Life Emily was born on April 3rd, 2009, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Emily was born with the powers of Premonition, the ability to see future, present and past events in time, Empathy, the ability to read and feel one's emotions, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Like her sisters, she attended Magic School as a child. Emily was very interested in the origins and history of magic, and her understanding of this helped her become a very talented young witch. She became very knowledgeable about magic, being able to create powerful spells and potions at a young age. When she was 6 years old, Emily and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. She also attended University High School, after she left Magic School. Emily was a very popular student and was very artistic and creative, like her Aunt Paige. She was very interested in History and went on to study this at college. After graduating from college, Emily went on to study for her Teaching Certificate, so she would be able to teach History. She became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for this. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Emily was 20 years old and in her final year at college, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Emily took her parents' death very hard, not being able to understand how she, or her mother, didn't receive a premonition to warn about the crash. Emily, along with the rest of her family, tried for months to bring her parents back to life through magic but couldn't due to their deaths being natural and not supernatural. She still finds it hard to move on from her parents death. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. Becoming a Teaching Assistant After graduating from college, Emily went on to study for her Teaching Certificate, so she would be able to teach History. She became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for this. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Emily also has the abilities of: * Premonition: the ability to see future, present and past events in time. This is Emily's power that she developed from her witch side. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel one's emotions. Emily developed this power from both her witch and cupid sides. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Emily can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Emily developed from her cupid side. Work Life * Teaching Assistant: After graduating from college, Emily became a History Teaching Assistant at University High School, while studying for her Teaching certificate to become a full time teacher in History, which has been a long term dream. Category:Main Characters